Potential Farms
I've only bothered to format down to 8k fame or so, if you want a farm below there, you can do the formatting yourself :) Please don't farm one of the taken farms unless you're the person who took it. If you're done, please remove the "TAKEN by ...." text. DF 1800k 10/10 battlements seralin 260k Elaine (good farm) 118268 5/4 Souldragon 100872 6/6 Kangaxx 121451 6/7 Farq 128897 10/8 judgefear 101982 6/6 torelius 103092 fame Jiangwei 72345 lokekar 99920 9/7 suggestion 94629 5/4 herm 80k TAKEN by Blackarrow Baskili 80k fame Quark 77997 vak'ta'dak 123162 5/3 phoenix 99736 Nova 82571 godkent 66K Delvarion 64533 Zanec 51743 Czay 48482 Sakare 63499 Axkom 61362 Wastelander 58507 Suckmydick 52621 oxide 47k h1m 45k garr 44k rolston 37695 6/6 ryong 37000 fame, battlements 4,1 icepaladin 40758 5/6 skarphedin 45300 7/6 dicktator 46804 4/3 pwnerer 38264 fame at 1334,4976 lalipo 35k phillip 35k Kyled 32944 6/6 enrilfojr 32497 2/2 Taborga of Taboran (3505, 2119): fame 30192, (1,1) battlements ungaveran 30k barbarossa 31000 Akafish 29717 0/0 Elaina 28k Bachi of Yuenlong (2283, 2340): fame 25444, (1,0) battlements pwnin 25943 fame at 2325,3128 dutchmaster 25k 3/3 whaterver 27k 3/2 szuszful 26k 1/0 alencia 25k 6/6 pwngemstr 25k infamy 26k 3/3 fafalldeath 28k 5/5 28k + fame 1,1 battlements Wood2011 23594 fame at 2959,4650 Yardstick 22k Saruhan / Hisar 21200 fame 3502, 1236 (1,0) battlements darkday 21000 babyface 20154 fame at 502,3336 shadowofox, fame: 20272, coords: 2802 3036, battlements (1,1) jimelf 19000 fame Torix 19051 fame at 283,2540 Xov 18900 fame at 677,2554 - battlements (4,3) constantine 18k fame Flauchertoni of Isaria (781, 3277) - 18290 (1,1) battlements (i think) asclio, 16361 fame at 854,1882 pothead 15376 fame at 2925,2428 NAIX 15k bullseye 14781 - battlements (2,1) tairon 14520 fame at 3134,4976 therapist - 14154 fame hurfdurf 12653 fame at 1105,3419 bobib 12535 - battlements (0,0) dominus 12k zion 11847 - battlements (2,2) 11175 farm. Name Robyn cords 1706x 2358y really close to that. pendus 10533 daimen 12k? kiroin 11099 daewoo 11546 fame at 1105,2219 (0,0) stickywicket 11620 fame at 2879,618 athalbert 10710 Cytotoxin 10225 fame at 305,2219 rhys_anima 10k asteri 10k yeppers 9276 fame at 3102,536 ** decent battlements send >200k army ** terona 9203 fame at 2702, 3236 - battlements (1,1) daner 9355 fame at 2195, 3758 dyablo 8930 fame at 951,702 - Battlements (0,0) Neph 8906 fame at 1402,1136 - Battlements (4,2) engilbrand 8488 cellout 8473 fame at 2454,2982 - bat (3,3) Cambronne 8742 fame at 1295,3256 tucker 8703 ** lvl 2 battle ** highser 8669 fame at 3951,1402 - battlements (0,0) Travis15 8447 fame at 227,2208 tracetiger 8031 fame at 930,4852 Biggs, 8k fame at 668,3291 (has 2 castles) battlements (1,1) Ancient 7807 fame at 2081,2077 BluePhoenix 7463 fame ** lvl 1 battlements ** rouge_leade2 7308 fame at 2851,3402 ksteve 1101 3479 7117 fame envy 7885 fame, (0,0) battlements grasha 1327 3808 6509 fame cambronne 1295 3256 8737 fame Axriandar Fame 6903x525, y 3328 Edoen 6669 fame at 59,2150 cyril fame 6341 (x3701 y4279) battlements(0/1) ArmyPig007 6220 fame at 1483,2940 darkday 6173 fame at 2481,577 *lvl 1 towers * lichkat 6k fame at 2725,3028 Baelin 5977 fame at 3883, 2340 lolz23 5952 fame at 3434,3776 capnz 5903 fame at 104,2354 Pickman 5640 fame at 551,2902 Vistyle 5154 fame at 3951, 1425 Zarvis 5115 fame at 327,2708 chameauFurie 5108 fame at 4954,3982 darktwilight 5k kamahl9 4988 fame at 1204, 1554 nurry 4839 fame at 3995,2456 fractious 4835 fame at 2359,3050 failtastic 4751 fame at 2995,3156 Boz101 4604 fame at 495,1256 - battlements (0,1) Koe 4297 fame at 2325, 1028 Kenneth 4189 fame at 2930,2652 isokronos 4150 fame at 2434,2776 karmakin 3198 fame at 501,1479 - Battlements (0,0) Lord Lucien 3349 fame at 459,1550 - Battlements (4,1) Dave0815 3420 fame at 495,3356 Bibipou 3649 fame at 2481,1577 Zelgadis 3655 fame at 559,1050 - battlements (1,1) Huron 3628 fame at 1225,3628 Kenerino 3587 fame at 2379,2818 "Dude with cyrillic alphabet name" fame 3173 at (x3225 y4728) no battlements 2802, 2436 - Gooey - 3086 fame Arlington 3031 fame at 2036,2676